


A Dog Is Just... (S3 Trixstar Imagine)

by mantra4ia



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Co-Parenting, Drabble, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Puppy Love, Short One Shot, Work In Progress, family friendly humor, if Lucifer was a sitcom, short summary, well more comedic than it is already...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mantra4ia/pseuds/mantra4ia
Summary: First treatment synopsis:Inspired in part by Lucifer s2e17 "Sympathy for the Goddess," particularly when Lucifer says, "Who knew translating could be so exhausting?" [whilst Amenadiel is doing the work and Luci is playing the piano and doing absolutely no translating]Also inspired in part by "Lilo and Stitch," the part where Lilo says "God, send me an angel. The nicest angel you have..." and it cuts right to a silhouette of the demonic-looking Stitch. Somehow that always makes me imagine Trixstar fanfics.





	A Dog Is Just... (S3 Trixstar Imagine)

**Lucifer season 3, episode TBD - a take on the classic ‘flour baby experiment’**

Trixie wants desperately to get a puppy, more so even than cake, but Chloe delivers Trixie a hard no. She tells her daughter that she's not ready for a dog, let alone a puppy because "they're completely dependent on you for everything, Trix. I work long and inconstant hours. So does your dad. Neither of us could help you take care of it, it would be mostly up to you. Who's going to watch a puppy while you're at school? It's not something that you can just put away for later when you feel like it, like a toy. Once you get a dog, you're in it for life. I think it's best to wait until you are older." In the back of her mind, the conversation is painful for Chloe to have because she is rooting for Trixie, she thinks that a dog would be good for her. No, not just for her, but as a way to connect with others her age. Still, Chloe sticks to her guns despite the shadow of intuitive doubt. Lucifer overhears part of the great debate and, to his own surprise, advocates for Trixie, saying that the little urchin could use some responsibility and accountability in her life and also that "dogs are a great first step because they aren't all that difficult." Chloe, very aggravated that Trix is upset with her and throwing a bit of a fit (not helping her credibility), and furious that Lucifer's interference is undermining her parental authority, at first tries to hide her irateness with humor. "Stay out of it Lucifer, this will NOT be another new doll situation, am I clear?!" She tirades, and under her breath adds "I wouldn't take you to be a dog person anyway..."

"Whatever do you mean?" Lucifer plays it smoothly, though puzzled.

Chloe puts on her most sweet but cunning grin. "Oh, nothing...considering that a dog is just God spelled backwards."

"Why? Why would you say something so cruel?" He calls after her, trailing in her wake as she walks away.

Satisfied by her small victory, with another plan already brewing as she tries to manage Lucifer brooding at work all day, Chloe brings home the mangiest looking Lilo-and-Stitch type dog you could possibly imagine and says to Trixie, while Lucifer is spying, that she’s agreed to let this dog stay in their home with Trixie as foster mom for a week. If Trixie can manage the dog during that time, “we’ll open negotiations.” Trix is elated and they shake on the deal. Lucifer is impressed. 

The following day, Lucifer watches Trixie’s first messy and slightly futile attempts to take care of the dog (bathing, feeding, etc) in amusement from the sidelines while eating a sandwich. The dog is so worse for wear in terms of grooming that quite frankly he's not sure whether to call it he or she, and so settles on something ridiculous like Cerberus (Cebe or Cere for short). Convinced that he could offer some pointers to mini-Decker, Lucifer offers to take turns helping Trixie ‘mongrel sit,’ like when she is at school. Trixie is ever skeptical, at which point Lucifer starts reading out verbatim his resume of helping Chloe solve crimes in effort to assure Trixie that he will a good puppy-minding partner. The new dog, however, has other plans and does not take well to Lucifer after being called ‘mongrel.‘ Long story short, although Lucifer is able to successfully use the dog as a pawn to his advantage in certain instances around town, ultimately the dog wreaks a particularly thorough havoc on Lucifer’s loft. He is furious at the "furry hellion", but when the Detective pays an impromptu visit to brief him on a new case, Lucifer has to cover up his frustration (and scratched up sofa) because he doesn’t want to compromise Trixie’s one chance at a pet by revealing their ‘cheating/co-parenting’ scheme.

Throughout the week Lucifer must balance the case, business as usual at LUX, and the dog, becoming increasingly absent-minded, tired, and downright ragged looking. "The drool, it never ceases. It's exhausting!" he rambles on, to the point where Trixie ends up doing most of the dog-minding herself, and rather decently for a first timer. Slowly and subliminally Lucifer realizes, not only through taking care of the puppy but also by observing Chloe parenting Trixie even when she's being prickly and ungrateful as they further argue about how to take care of a pet, how hard being a "Dad" can be (parallels). He nearly throws in the towel, when Trixie comes to him in a panic because the puppy HAS EATEN Dan's chocolate pudding that was left out on the counter and is sick.

Cue corvette stunt drive montage to the animal clinic.

The dog improves, though Trixie feels terrible about not being more watchful and causing a near tragic mistake. Chloe on the other hand (although she knows that Trixie has not been completely honest and that Lucifer helped share pet responsibilities) reinforces the gravity of the situation, but also commends Trixie on her observation skill that the dog was unwell and her fast and responsible decision to call an adult for help. "I might not have picked Lucifer as my #1 emergency contact, maybe someone a bit more adult-adult, but you did the right thing."

Lucifer drives the family home, where they are greeted by Dan who has sworn off bringing chocolate pudding to Chloe's house, and Trixie reassures him by taking responsibility for the debacle and by also pinky swearing off chocolate cake* when she gets a dog 'someday' she concedes with a sigh. (*at least until the dog grows up and Trixie can teach it about good food choices and bad, to which Lucifer replies that she ought to teach her mother first). After deflecting Chloe's stink eye with regard to her 'low brow' food tastes, Lucifer, who has quietly grown fond of the creature, asks to come in and offers to keep an eye on the dog while Chloe and Trix make dinner. The girls come back to the living room 20 minutes later to find Lucifer, knackered and asleep sitting up on the couch, and the dog curled up on top of Lucifer's loafered feet.

When Lucifer wakes up in the morning to the smell of breakfast, dazed and confused as to his odd, contorted sleeping position on Chloe's sofa and why he's half dressed in "juicy" pink pajamas (Dan and Maze's doing no doubt), he quickly becomes aware of the absence of Cere. "Where's Cere? Don't tell me you made the child give him up on my account, Detective."

"Calm down Lucifer," Chloe begins, at which point Trixie and Dan come in with the puppy in tow after it's morning walk, to Lucifer's visible relief. "And please, try to keep an open mind."

While he's momentarily perplexed by Chloe's final words, all other thoughts are driven from his mind as the puppy bounds toward Lucifer in greeting, who has a bacon treat at the ready and teases Trixie by offering it to her first (Chloe rolls her eyes) before rewarding the dog. "Hello miscreant (looking glibly and Dan), and dog. Good boy, Cere."

"Actually," Trixie interrupts, "we found out our new dog is a girl."

"Outnumbered even further," Dan gives Lucifer a consoling clap on the shoulder as he passes through the living room toward the kitchen sink to wash his hands, herding Trixie alongside.

" _Our_ new dog eh?" Lucifer picks up the freshly groomed dog. "Oh, so she seems, welcome to the family. Hyphenation is going to be a bit of a drag I'm afraid. Cerberus Espinoza-Decker-Morningstar doesn't exactly roll off the tongue as much as it trips down a flight of stairs. But I suppose we can cut the first bit out. Maybe Cerberus Deckerstar..."

"I was thinking we should go with something a bit more simple," Trixie begins diplomatically. Chloe also rushes in to soften the blow. "Trix picked it out herself..." she stalls.

"Well, let's hear it" Lucifer demands, perched on the edge of the fold-out in eagerness.

But before Trixie gets a word in, from Dan's smug lips to the devil's ears in the most sickening sweetness, he calls out "Luci, come here, good girl."

All hell breaks loose.

* * *

"They named the family dog after you?" Amenadiel goaded later that very day.

Lucifer, though heckled, is not at all surprised. "Of course Mazikeen couldn't wait to spread the word!"

"And the word is Luci?" Amenadiel questioned incredulously. "I just don't see it. Why not something stronger, or more compassionate, or loyal..."

"Not to worry brother, if the child branches out into pet birds or goldfish I'll nominate "Amenadiel" for the top of the list."

 

THE END.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is so sweet it might make your teeth hurt, but I do hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment if you feel so inclined.


End file.
